Cuando no Pierdes la memoria todo cambia
by PhinBella2013
Summary: Todo era un dia normal hasta que paso el viaje a la 2nda dimension, la batalla habia acabado nos iban a borrar la memoria pero en ese momento alguien lo evito.. y ahora nos esperan muchas aventuras todo cambio por ese beso de ahora en adelante nada sera igual. Pasen y lean y dejen reviewes please :D.
1. Con la memoria intacta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh, la historia es sin animo de lucro.

(N/A: Lo que estoy apunto de narrar sucede en la pelicula De ''Phineas y Ferb A traves de la segunda dimension)

Ahi estabamos todos Ferb, Candace , Isabella , Baljeet, Buford, El Dr Heiz Doofenshmirtz, Stacy. Jeremy y yo.. Escuchando al Mayor Monograma que decia -Lo siento agente P debido a los recientes sucesos de este dia tendremos que reasignarte- menciono el mayor monograma con algo de pena en su mente, -Espere no hay otra forma de hacerlo bueno hemos vivido el mejor dia de nuestras vidas viajamos entre dimensiones, vencimos robots, salvamos una ciudad, y nos quieren borrar la memoria?- Exclamo phineas -Asi es lo siento pero la O.S.B.A tendra muchos problemas si los dueños de algun agente saben que su mascota es un agente.- Aclaro Francis monograma -Pero ha sido el mejor dia de nuestras vidas, podriamos reordar el dia pero Perry seria reubicado, y podriamos perder el mejor dia de nuestras vidas pero tendriamos a perry con nosotros, prefiero que me borren la memoria solo tenemos un perry- Dicho esto volteo a donde estaba Perry no se encontraba en la sala** (N/A : aqui he cambiado un poco los sucesos.) **-Oye ferb, y perry?- Ferb solo levanto los hombros en señal de no saber que fue lo que ha pasado entonces phineas le pregunto lo mismo a isabella y lo unico que respondio fue - creo que fue a buscar algo a su hogar phineas no te preocupes ya volvera.- menciono la pelinegra. -esta bien, mayor monograma nos permite en lo que llega nuestro perry?- dijo con tristeza -Esta bien lo podemos esperar.-

**Pasaron 5 minutos y Perry en su** **modo de Agente P Llego.**  
-oh ahi estas perry , lo siento mucho amigo nos borraran la memor**i**a solo queria despedirme de ti aunque se que seguiras cuidandonos en secreto je je**- **Dijo con nostalgia el pelirrojo sin notar que Perry traia un aparato en su mano entonces perry se puso su Collar y pudo hablar con claridad -Hola, phineas solo queria despedirme de una buena manera y me puse el traductor para que me entendieran-Menciono el ornitorrinco -Esta bien amigo te extrañaremos - dicho esto todos se abrazaron y se pusieron en posiciones para que les borraran la memoria -¿Esta llorando señor?- Pregunto El becario a lo que respondio monograma -No carl estoy sudando por los ojos- -Lo que diga- susurro Carl.

**Una vez todos listos para que les borraran la memoria.**  
-Mayor monograma?, entonces no recordaremos este dia?- Pregunto la pelinegra llamada isabella - Asi es no recordaran nada.- Entonces isabella tomo de los hombros a phineas y Lo **Beso..** levanto su pierna a los 2 segundos se separo de phineas y Grito - AHORA CARL AHORA!-  
Entonces phineas Dijo -No No No... Espera!- Carl activo la maquina y Phineas penso ''Maldicion no podre Hablar con Ella.'' Entonces algo paso la maquina no se activo Solo Desaparecio. -Que paso carl porque no ha pasado nada?- Pregunto con duda monogram -La maquina desaparecio señor- -COMO QUE DESAPARECIO!?- Grito monogram  
Entonces solo escucharon a perry el ornitorrinco, - No dejare que les borren la memoria a mis dueños tuve un sueño y no quiero que borren sus recuerdos y no me van a reubicar soy el mejor de la agencia , si intentan hacerlo renunciare entendido?- menciono perry mientras phineas e isabella estaban Todos sonrojados (Y como no? xD) -y porque no se la podremos borrar y como desapareciste la maquina?-. -Con el desaparecetodoinador de Doof y no quiero que les borren la memoria lei los planos de doof de la AmnesiaInador y se menciona que a las dos semanas empiezas a tener sueños sobre los recuerdos borrados que no te dejan dormir y te empiesas a voler loco.- Menciono el mamifero semi acuatico -Oye perry el ornitorrinco como entraste a mi casa?- Pregunto la persona con acento aleman. Perry solamente se limito a sacar de su billetera 40 Dolares (xD) -ya veo perry el ornitorrinco nunca cambiaras.-  
-Esta bien no les borrare la memoria por los efectos , pero ahora la O.S.B.A no sera tan secreta Bueno chicos pueden retirarse solamente guarden el secreto no queremos que nadie mas sepa de la organizacion.- Todos Solo se despidieron y phineas le dijo a isabella al oido -Tenemos que hablar- isabella se sonrojo y solo dijo -Esta bien pero sera otro dia porque ahora han pasado muchas cosas esta bien? El peirrojo solo asintio y dijo -quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- muy sonrojado e isabella penso que estaba en phineaslandia pero no fue asi ahora era phineas el que se quedaba en isabellandia , hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga era muy hermosa -Esta es..ta bien gracias phineas por acompañarme-dijo la niña, ya parecian tomates los dos.

**Una vez Fuera de la casa de isabella..**

-Hemos llegado- dijo algo nervioso -Si asi es- dijo la niña , un silencio incomodo reino unos segundos e isabella solo se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla a phineas y se retiraron a sus casas, phineas parecia que iba borracho tambaleandose el estaba en isabellandia y su amiga lo observaba por la ventana caminar todo bobo entonces se retiro a su cuarto sin antes pensar ''Que dia mas loco fue hoy ahora tambien tengo a phineas y todo gracias a Perry'' Gracias perry susurro -solo escucho un wowf de su perrita y quedo dormida.

**Mientras tanto con phineas**

El seguia en isabellandia viendo desde su casa la casa de su mejor amiga vecina, solo penso ''Gracias Agente P al fin pude desifrar lo que siento por ella pero sigo confundido'' -Gracias - susurro ''hoy fue el mejor dia de mi vida y no lo olvide gracias a ti amigo '' y se quedo dormido.

**jaja hasta aqui la primera parte este fic sera algo largo porque abarcara toda la adolesencia de ellos como problemas y muchas cosas que tendran que resolver**  
**y diganme si mi forma de narrar es buena o como mejorarla Dejen reviewes y gracias por leer esto. Ah se me olvidaba ¿Que quiere hablar phineas con ella? y que pasara ahora con el agente p ya que todos saben quien es y que es? Eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo actualiso cada 3 dias.. chau y cuidense un abrazo y Erick se despide.**


	2. ¿Cambio de Cuerpos?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh, la historia es sin animo de lucro.  
Ah y de paso les Menciono que el fic tendra mas de 200Mil palabras quieren que lo haga asi o que lo valla subiendo por secuelas? En fin Empezemos xD

* * *

**Al siguiente dia.**  
-Buen dia amigo ¿como despertaste Perry?-Pregunto el pelirrojo a su mascota y amigo Perry.

-Grrrrrgrgr- (N/A: Se ha quitado el traductor perry)

-Buenos dias Ferb ¿Y tu como despertaste?-

Ferb solo levanto un pulgar como diciendo bien, entonces los hermanos se levantaron de la cama se pusieron sus ropas habituales bajaron a desayunar y todo parecia ir normal terminaron el almuerzo y se retiraron al patio, donde habian vivido ya muchas aventuras de pronto aparece Isabella y pregunta lo mas lindo que puede.

-Holaaa phineas ¿Qué estas hacieeeendo?-

-Nada Isabella, hoy no tengo ideas y el verano no es eterno tengo muchos proyectos en mente pero no tengo idea de cual idear-

-¿y porque no idean un sistema o aparato que logre crear los planos con tan solo pensarlo para luego hacerlos nosotros?-

-Eso es Isabella eres una genio- En ese momento Isabella se sonrojo, no por eso si no por que se le vino a la mente el beso del dia anterior.

-Oye Ferb ya se que vamos a hacer hoy!-

* * *

**Mientras tanto con nuestro querido ornitorrinco Perry.**  
Se encontraba bajando a sus cuarteles el sabia que de ahora en adelante nada seria normal por los sucesos del dia anterior y que tal vez su superior estaria enfadado con el por sus acciones del dia pasado pero no fue asi una vez hizo su entrada el monitor se encendio y dejo ver a monograma.

-Hola, agente P debido a los sucesos del dia anterior no se ha detectado actividad sospechosa de Doofenshmirtz, solo nos informaron que estaba investigando Sobre los polos electromagneticos debes ir con el y detenerlo aunque practicamente no esta haciendo nada malo, pero si esta investigando eso para algo malo podria considerarse malvado pero bueno a la vez porque no ha hecho nada malo, bueno en fin tu mision es ir a ver que trama y detenerlo Monograma fuera-  
Perry solo hizo su saludo militar y se retiro en su jetpack hacia el hogar de su ene-amigo.  
En el patio Flynn-Fletcher.

-Oye y perry?-Pregunto el pelirrojo deduciendo a donde se fue su amigo.

-Creo que fue a derrotar una vez mas a Doofenshmirtz- Dijo isabella.

-Esta bien y nosotros creiamos que no hacia gran cosa.- isabella solo dejo salir una risita

-je je Pues si que la hace- Dijo divertida  
En ese momento llegaban unos camiones con los encargos phineas se fue a recojer los materiales y a empezar su proyecto.  
(N/A: las comillas son los pensamientos.)

''Por alguna razon no puedo dejar de ver a isabella aun sigo confundido por lo de ayer'' Penso el pelirrojo.

''Phineas me esta viendo ¿Porque sera?'' Tenia esa duda la pelinegra entonces llegaron sus amigos Buford y Baljeet

-Hola,¿Que estan haciendo?-

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me IMITEEEES Buford?!- isabella ya le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha.

-Estamos construyendo una maquina que Con un casco lea nuestras mentes y cree los planos de los proyectos mas divertidos, hay que aprovechar el verano ya que no es eterno y bueno ¿Nos ayudan?-

-Esta bien no tengo otra cosa que hacer- Dijeron al unisono Buford y Jeet.

* * *

**Perry ya podia ver el edificio de Doofenshmirtz.**

Cuando derrepente se Escucho una cancion ''Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociadooos.''  
''Como es que hace eso se preguntaba perry''  
Una vez aterrisando en el edificio aparecio doofenshmirtz

-Sabes perry el ornitorrinco no tenia nada malvado planeado solo estoy observando y estudiando los campos magneticos para el intercambio de mentes quiero revolucionar la ciencia, esto de ser malvado no es bueno y me haria llegar a como estaba mi otro yo de la 2nda dimension, y eso que solo perdio a CHU CHU pobre de el, pero bueno te preguntaras ¿Porque quieres cambiar mentes? y como revolucionara la ciencia? Bueno mira cambiar mentes puede tener usos muy buenos como.. a ya se si algun dia llega el fin del mundo podriamos cambiar el cuerpo con cucarachas - a lo que perry solo lo observo con aburrimiento y poniendo cara como de eso es muy estupido.

-Si perry el ornitorrinco se que es algo torpe pero no sabemos que usos pueda tener asi que invente EL CAMBIAMENTESINADORR- (se imaginan a que va esto XD?

Perry solo puso una cara de mas aburrimiento sabia que su mision era solo escuchar que tramaba doof escapar de una trampa presionar un boton de autodestruccion e irse.

-Perry el ornitorrinco! ponme atencion, no he logrado perfeccionar el inador por mas que lo intento solo logro pasar un 60% de un ser al otro los sentimientos y personalidades se mezclan no lo entiendo es algo extraño.-

* * *

**Con phineas y ferb.**

-Porfin terminamos Ferb e Isabella Buford y Baljeet contemplen la maquina que hara todos nuestros planos en segundos-

-Wow que impresionante, se parece al traductor que hicieron para los animales ya saben la maquina grande para saber que pensaban los animales, deberian cambiar diseños- dijo baljeet.  
isabella lo miro molesta y solo dijo -Pues a mi me parece que es muy original la idea- menciono con ternura.

-Entonces La probare dijo phineas se puso un casco y al instante aparecieron cientos de planos tales como ''Montaña rusa que se telentrasporte entre dimensiones, como poder volar sin apartos, como convertirse en animales y uno que le parecio interesante a phineas un teletransportador a cualquier lugar de la tierra con solo pensarlo.

-wow son demaciados planos mas de 100 diria yo- Exclamo phineas con emocion.  
-y cual te intereso mas phineas?- Pregunto Isabella.

''ahora recuerdo que le dije a isabella que tendria que hablar con ella, creo que construire el transportador y la llevare a Paris la ultima vez que estuvimos en ese lugar no le puse atencion por querer arreglar el avion pero ahora ya tengo un poco mas claro que siento por ella''

-Creo que el teletransportador, pero antes Isabella podemos hablar en privado?  
La pelinegra solo respondio -Esta bien-  
Una vez alejados de sus amigos Phineas le dijo -No es de lo que te menciono ayer, te hare una propuesta despues hablaremos lo que te mencione el dia de ayer-  
Isabella creia que le pediria ser su novia o algo asi pero phineas tenia en mente otro plan.

-Quieres salir al cine hoy conmigo?, creo que es conveniente pasar un rato - Se sonrojo phineas e isabella tambien.

-SIIIII-Grito isabella -DIgo Como sea..- trato de parecer desinteresada pero phineas noto que finjia.

-Bueno vamos con nuestros amigos mañana haremos el teletransportador a cualquier lugar del planeta mientras ordenemos los planos- y le tomo la mano a isabella, ella solo se sonrojo y se fueron caminando al patio.

-Valla creo que al fin mi hermano esta reaccionando y empieza a aclarar que siente por Isabella- Dijo ferb para si mismo.

Con Doofenshmirtz.

-Nose como arreglar ese detalle pero que tal si probamos cambiando personalidades tu y yo Perry el ornitorrinco?- Pregunto doof inocentemente.

A lo que el agente P se imagino en el cuerpo de Doof y se queria vomitar y solo decidio destruir el inador como siempre lo hacia, entonces le dio un golpe a doofenshmirtz  
y empezaron a pelear heinz solo tiraba sillas botellas hacia nuestro agente pero era mas agil y no le dio ninguna -Maldicion perry el ornitorrinco no estaba haciendo nada malo y no te capture y me pagas queriendo destruir mi INADOR.-

-Grrrrgr (Es mi trabajo).-

-Nose que hayas querido decir pero da igual- tomo el inador y le dio a perry el ornitorrinco y las mentes se cambiaron ahora el Doctor era El agente P pero no podia hablar bien solo se escuchaba -Funciogrgr mi inadogrgr es el grgrgr- (N/A: habla ornitorrinco y humano)

-Es cierto funciona pero no me gusta este cuerpo y ya me aburri de esto- Dijo Perry el Farmaceutico.(N/A: Habla solo Humano)

Entonces Perry el farmaceutico tomo a Heinz el ornitorrinco y lo golpeo y regreso a su cuerpo original con la maquina destruyendola pero no se dio cuenta de que un disparo perdido salio hacia el espacio exterior ahora solo salto del edificio se retiro y solo escucho al Doctor Gritar

-Te odio perry el ornitorrinco- Lo que no sabian es que las personalidades se habian mezclado y eso traeria problemas en el futuro pero por ahora todo iba normal.

**En el Patio de los chicos.**

* * *

Phineas no podia dejar de ver a Isabella e isabella a Phineas pero en eso phineas se dio cuenta de que un rayo iba hacia su ''amada'' corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y la empujo pero el rayo le dio a los dos dejandolos inconcientes a ambos uno encima del otro.

Ferb vio lo que paso y trataba de despertarlos pero no despertaban despues de 10 minutos despertaron pero porque a Buford se le ocurrio tirarles una cubeta de agua a Phineas e isabella, pero al despertar se llevaron una gran sorpresa Phineas en el cuerpo de isabella se vio a si mismo e isabella en el cuerpo de phineas se vio a ella misma debajo de ella.

-AHHHHH- gritaron los dos -Que ha pasado?- Dijeron ambos al unisono.

-No lo se un rayo los toco y cayeron inconcientes-

-no puede ser, porque hacen tanto escandalo PHINEAS Y FERB! -Grito Candace desde su cuarto.

-y ademas la maquina que construia planos la toco ese mismo rayo y exploto- Menciono Baljeet.

-Que haremos isabella? Como le diremos esto a nuestras madres? -

- A mi me da igual eso Phineas , la cita esta arruinada no podremos ir asi Phineas-  
Phineas solo se sonrojo al ver que a isabella solo le importaba salir con el no le importo el cambiar de cuerpo.-

-eso puede ser mañana- Dijo phineas que empezaba a enloquecer como cuando se puso nervioso y que isabella lo apoyo y lograron regresar a casa (Vease Capitulo :Tuyo el verano es.) -Phineas calma- Dijo Ferb  
-Como quieres que me calme la cita esta arruinada, estoy en el cuerpo de isabella esto es algo grave tenemos que arreglarlo.-

-Esta bien Vere que puedo hacer por ustedes mientras vallan a su cita mañana el cine no abre Tortolos.- dijo ferb

-Ferb elejiste un buen dia para hablar de mas- dijo exaltado phineas

-Isabella o Phinbella o Phisa nos vamos?- Dijo phineas en el cuerpo de isabella pero por algo sintio su corazon later demaciado rapido y ''mariposas en el estomago'' entonces solo penso

''me esta pasando algo raro siento que soy yo pero a la vez no soy yo.''

a isabella le pasaba lo mismo estaba un poco mas distraida (como phineas) y solo pensaba

''Siento que soy yo pero a la vez no que me pasa?''

Entonces partieron hacia el centro.

* * *

**Bueno aqui dejo esto xD mañana subo el otro creo que actualizare diario porque el fic tendra mucha historia, algo que les puedo decir es que si actualizo diario acabare en 2 meses XD, habra accion viajes dimensionales ,lineas del tiempo arruinadas, problemas de preadolesentes etc mucho que contar ya tengo ordenadas las ideas pero aun asi no se expresarme bien a la hora de narrar xD sin mas preambulos me despido chau Erick Fuera.**


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh, la historia es sin animo de lucro. Ah y si se les hace aburrido es porque es el inicio la batalla y lo demas aun falta tiempo xD.

* * *

**De camino al centro.**

Habia un silencio en el camino al cine Isabella en el cuerpo de Phineas iba muy adelantada y distraida, solo pensaba en como arreglar el invento ella misma pensaba

''porque solo pienso en como arreglar el invento, deberia concentrarme mas en la cita que al fin tengo con phineas aunque no es como yo la habia pensado''

Phineas en el cuerpo de Isabella solo sentia latir su corazon y habia puesto interes en detalles que no le importaban cuando estaba en su cuerpo, por ejemplo las rosas que ofrecian los vendedores, los globos que decian te amo, tiendas de regalos, se estaba empezando a sentir incomodo, el seguia pensando porque justo cuando invita a Isabella a una cita tiene que salir todo mal parecia coincidencia que justo antes de su cita, por alguna razon cambiaran de cuerpo pero ya estaba ahi y se empezaba a sentir ignorado Isabella en el cuerpo de phineas iba muy adelantada, phineas penso:

''algo anda mal, siento interes en cosas que no me importaban antes, y siento como isabella me ignora o me hace a un lado ¿Acaso yo era asi con ella? ¿Siempre la ignoraba? ahora se lo que siente isabella lo acabo de deducir ese rayo que la toco no solo intercambio nuestra mente, si no que tambien mezclo las personalidades tengo que hablar con ella''

Entonces camino mas rapido y alcanzo a isabella y le hablo:

-Oye, Isabella creo que vas muy rapido ¿En que piensas?.

-Estoy pensando en como reparar el invento me siento algo incomoda en este cuerpo.

-Esperemos que Ferb haga eso solamente vamos al cine ya esta a una calle.

-Esta bien dejare de pensar en eso ''al fin tengo la cita que siempre soñe''-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

-Okey hemos llegado primero las damas o ¿damalleros? ah no lose es confuso bueno tu primero isa.

-Gracias jaja- se rio por el comentario de ''damalleros''

-Bueno isa vamos a ver la pelicula ''La ciudad del amor'' ¿Qué te parece?

-SIII, entremos- Dicho eso entraron a la sala y no habia mucha gente, mas bien no habia nadie.

-Vaya isa no hay nadie vamos a esperar a que empieze la pelicula.-

* * *

**Con Ferb**.

-Buford,Baljeet tomen el telefono y pidan material para crear un invento que cree otro invento con pensarlo.- Dijo Ferb con tranquilidad.

-Esta bien yo llamo-Dijo Baljeet pero Buford lo interrumpio -Quitate Jeet yo lo hare.- dicho esto le metio un sopapo a Jeet.

-Ay, pero no tenias porque pegarme.-

-Vamos jeet no seas un lloron.-

Varios minutos despues llego un encargo con el material y empezaron a construir a Ferb se le puso algo mas dificil porque por lo general el que daba las indicaciones era Phineas pero ahora no estaba, estaba en una ''cita'' con isabella Ferb solo penso:

''Tienes suerte hermano ella te ama mucho, si no fuera por el beso de ayer no te darias cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti despistado.''

Varios minutos de construccion pasaron se le hizo raro no ver a candace pero recordo que iba a salir con Jeremy, al fin tenia un poco de paz y pudo acabar la maquina sin muchos problemas se puso el caso y penso

''Que aparezca un cambia mentes para regresar a mi hermano a su cuerpo'' pensado eso aparecio un invento mas bien era un pistola con la que tenia que disparar a su hermano y a isa para que regresen a la normalidad ahora solo tenia que esperar''.

* * *

**Con PhinBella.**

-Bueno isabella la pelicula va a comenzar-

-Si phineas me siento muy feliz de estar aqui contigo aunque no es como lo pensaba.-

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos isabella-Dijo poniendo su cabeza en los pies de isabella como si fuera su almohada.

_Los dos se sonrojaron_

-Es algo raro pero me siento muy feliz- dijo phineas.

-Igual yo-Dijo isabella

-Bueno veamos la pelicula decia Phineas- Pero en realidad el solo queria estar abrazado de isabella pero no era el momento seria como abrazarse asi mismo.

Entonces la pelicula iba pasando y phineas noto cosas que nunca habia notado como : Las miradas de los enamorados en la pelicula, esos besos con Pasion, los sentimientos de los actores y penso

''Ahora que estoy en el cuerpo de isabella noto cosas que no notaba me comporto como una chica, pude notar los sentimientos de los actores, las miradas que se lanzaban, las rosas, la ropa , y ademas mi corazon late muy rapido al saber que estoy con ella es como si yo fuera ella y ella fuera yo, es como si el destino quisiera que notara como la trato, ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahi para mi, pero yo siempre la dejaba atras de mi, fui un despistado pero ya no lo sere tanto contigo isabella, ahora tambien siento como mariposas en el estomago, antes hubiera pensado que estaba enfermo pero ahora se que estoy enamorado de ti y te lo demostrare en este momento''.

Entonces paso una escena de un beso e isabella estaba en otro mundo no notaba la pelicula como si no le interesara, a ella si le interesaba pero el subconciente de phineas o los sentimientos revueltos no la dejaban notarla entonces sintio una mano en su cara que la volteo y la beso, era Phineas en su cuerpo, se sintio algo rara pero al final no le dio mas vueltas y correspondio el beso.

Se separaron y dijeron los dos muy sonrojados

-Deberiamos irnos, eso fue raro, pero divertido a la vez-

De camino a su casa iban tomados de la mano platicando.

-hoy fue un dia muy raro- Dijo phineas.

-Si, si lo fue- isabella respondio pero solo pensaba en ese beso tan raro y se preguntaba ¿si le gustare? pero ahora no era el momento le preguntaria a phineas cuando estuvieran en su cuerpo ahora solo era esperar que ferb hubiera acabado el invento.

Llegaron a la casa de phineas y solo se encontraron con ferb , buford y baljeet se habian retirado

-¿y bien como les fue? -Pregunto ferb que hoy estaba hablando mucho.

-Bi...bi.. - Dijeron con un rubor que se notaba mucho en sus mejillas.

-¿Se divirtieron?, Es hora de regresar a su cuerpo ¿estan listos?

-Si-  
-Si-

Saco su pistola y los regreso a su cuerpo normal phineas e isabella se abrazaron y dijeron

-Fue un dia muy raro- Dijo isabella

-Pero el tercer mejor dia de mi vida isabella, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Esta bien vamos -Se sonrojo al ver que phineas dijo que era su segundo mejor dia.

-¿y cual fue el mejor dia de tu vida?-Pregunto Isabella

-El Segundo mejor dia , Fue ayer y el primero fue... El .. di..a ..que..te ..cono..ci- Dijo muy timido.

-Haaay, que lindo phineas- Ahora si que parecia Tomate.

-Bien hemos llegado-

-Si, asi es.- Dijo isabella.

Se quedaron segundos callados y parecian eternos despues phineas se animo a hablar y menciono.

-Isabella ¿Me puedes perdonar?.-

-¿Porque dices eso phineas?-

-Porque cuando estuve en tu cuerpo tu te comportabas como yo y yo como tu, eso entendi y bueno siento hacerte a un lado y hacerte sentir mal, siento lo que paso en la ''ciudad del amor'' por estar reparando el avion te hice llorar lo lamento, pero de ahora en adelante todo cambiara, solo tu seras la persona mas importante para mi y tambien quiero decirte..

Pero fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla de Isabella.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres lo mejor que tengo y no quiero perderte- Dicho eso se sonrojo y entro a su casa, se recargo en la puerta y dio un suspiro de alivio solo pudo pensar:

''al fin lo tengo, aunque tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que lo notara.''

Phineas Penso lo mismo, pero ahora el cambiaria y seria mas atento con isabella y mañana le prepararia un gran regalo.

El pelirrojo entro a su cuarto y le conto sobre lo que entendio al estar en el cuerpo de isabella, los sentimientos que experimento como latia su corazon, las ''mariposas'' , el beso y ferb solo se limito a decir

-Al fin te diste cuenta hermano.-

-Si, lose, ya no sere tan despidado Ferb, tomare una siesta estoy exausto.

Ferb solo levanto el pulgar y se retiro.

* * *

**Buen aqui acaba este episodio, la verdad me costo mucho escribirlo porque no se desarrollar escenas de amor, y segui el consejo de fhiserprice de separar los parrafos, gracias por el consejo :) espero sigas pronto con tu fic de ''una promesa con sabor a amnesia'' ah y no sabia lo de el cambio de cuerpos esque no puedo leer todos los fics xD**  
**Bueno me despido dejen reviews y que tengan un linda dia n.n/ y no lo olviden CARPE DIEM -Erick Fuera.**


	4. Encuentro misterioso

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh, la historia es sin animo de lucro.  
**Queria mencionar que el cambio de cuerpos ya vi el fic y si lo siento xD hubo parecido pero yo solo hice ese capitulo porque queria que phineas supiera como se sentia isabella y que a la vez aclare sus sentimientos. Esta bien comenzemos. Ah y Las comillas '' '' Significan pensamiento.**

* * *

**Al dia siguiente.**

-Buenos dias Ferb, hoy sera un dia maravilloso- menciono muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo.

-Claro, para ti que tienes pareja-. Menciono decepcionado Ferb algo que nunca le pasaba.

-¿Como se llamaba la chica gotica?-.

-Vanessa y no es gotica es ''punk'', mejor bajemos a desayunar.-

-Esta bien hermano, te recuerdo que haremos el transportador si quieres ponemos las coordenadas para que vayas a visitarla- Dijo entusiasmado phineas.

Ferb solo puso pulgar abajo pero en su mente decia ''-Cuando te vallas a Paris hermano-''

Se levantaron, ordenaron su cuarto, saludaron a candace y bajaron a desayunar.

-Oye, Ferb estoy nervioso, quede con isabella de charlar algo importante con ella hoy pero no creo que pueda, mi corazon se acelera al verla, al ver su sonrisa, su hermoso cabello, su linda voz..- Decia el pelirrojo que ya se habia metido en **''Isabellandia.''**

**-**Hermano en el momento sabras que hacer, no te preocupes, vamos termina de desayunar y vamos al patio- dijo ferb.

-Oye, ferb estos dias has estado hablando mucho.-

-Tengo una vida que desconoces hermano.-

-Esta bien vamos al patio.-

Descansaron y bajaron la comida para empezar el proyecto del dia entonces llego Isabella y dijo

-Hola Phineas ¿Qué estas haciendooooo?-dijo muy tiernamente.

Phineas se perdio, parecia un tonto viendo de esa manera a isabella phineas penso para si mismo que ese dia isabella se veia mas bonita de lo normal, entonces le empezo a colgar la saliba y ferb saco de su trance a phineas con un pellisco.

-Oye ferb no tenias que hacer eso!.- Exclamo el pelirrojo, Isabella solo se sonrojo por la manera en la que lo miraba phineas, ella creia que phineas al fin habia caido a sus pies y asi era.

-Ah, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta isabella, empezaremos a construir nuestro invento.-

-¿Y de que trata?.- pregunto con curiosidad

-¿No lo recuerdas?, construiremos un portal que te lleve a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo, el unico detalle es que tienes que entrar al portal para que tu cerebro se sincronize con las ondas magneticas del portal y con pensarlo te transporte a donde tu quieras.- dijo phineas

-Ehh.. esta bien- ''-No entendi nada''

-¿Quieres ayudarnos?- Dijo el pelirrojo

-Esta bien Phineas.-

y asi fue empezaron a construir el invento y lo terminaron tenia una forma de arco, de puro metal con una computadora al lado en la que tenias que poner el primer lugar al cual quieres transportarte luego ya solo lo piensas.

-Bueno esta terminado.- Dijo phineas feliz.

Ferb solo levanto un pulgar.

-Si, y a que lugar van a ir primero.- Pregunto isabella.

-No, a que lugar vamos a ir tu y yo isabella mejor dicho.- le respondio a isabella.-

-Oh, phineas que lindo, ¿pero seremos solo tu y yo?- pregunto la chica.

-Si solo tu y yo, creo que ferb ira a visitar a vanessa ¿No es cierto ferb?.-dijo el pelirrojo con tono picaron.

Ferb solo dio un salto le leyeron la mente.

-Es broma hermano, bueno entrare al portal y pondre las coordenadas del lugar al que iremos isabella, ah lo olvidaba ¿y perry?- dijo phineas.

-Esa pregunta no tiene sentido phineas, ya sabes a donde se fue.- dijo isabella.

-Con el doctor si no me equivoco, creo que ellos ya no son enemigos, mas bien son amigos finjiendo ser enemigos ¿no lo creen?.- dijo phineas.

-Yo creo lo mismo.- dijo ferb.

* * *

**Con perry el ornitorrinco.**

-Buenos dias agente P, nos informaron que Doofenshmirtz esta creando otro dimensionador y otro duplicador tienes que ir a donde esta el y detenerlo monograma fuera.-

Perry solo dio su saludo y salio hacia la ''casa'' de Doof.

Una vez que llego solo escucho ''_Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados..''_  
''-¿Como hace eso se dijo perry de nuevo-''  
entonces rompio una ventana y entro al hogar de Doof.

-Ah perry el ornitorrinco llegaste de una forma inesperada y por inesperada quiero decir muy esperada!.- Dijo el hombre de acento aleman

-Grgrgrgr.- dicho eso una trampa atrapo al ornitorrinco dejandolo indefenso era una camisa de fuerza.

-Veras perry el ornitorrinco, no se si recuerdas a Chu-Chu mi trenecito de juguete, supongo que ya te informaron que estaba creando otro dimensionador y un duplicador.

Perry solo asintio.

-Veras perry el ornitorrinco, Vanessa no me ha visitado y me siento solo mi unica compañia era Chu-Chu pero cuando se lo di a mi otro alterno me senti vacio y tengo que recuperarlo, por eso hize el duplicador, no seria capaz de quitarle a Chu-Chu a mi otro yo, entonces cree el duplicador, solo ire y lo duplicare y regresare ¿Eso es malvado?.-

Perry vio que no tenia malas intenciones y nego con la cabeza.

-Entonces te soltare, ¿Quieres acompañarme?- Pregunto doof

Perry asintio.

-Entonces te soltare- dicho eso lo solto activo el Dimensionador y le dijo a perry

-Sabes llevo dos dias sin chu-chu y ya me siento solo, ahora se porque mi otro yo era mas malvado, le falto la compañia de chu chu, recuerda que ninguno de los dos tuvimos una buena infancia y el cuando perdio a chu chu perdio un pedazo de el y de su infancia debe de ser muy doloroso estar solo, sin que tus padres te quieran, yo lo vivi pero por lo menos tuve mi trenecito y no fue tan malo gracias a eso, vamos por el perry el ornitorrinco no tardaremos.-

-Grgrgrg- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos perry (XD)

Pero se sorprendieron, si antes Danville estaba muy mal, ahora estaba peor y eso que derrotaron a su otro yo.

-pregunto ¿Que paso aqui?- dijo Doof.

Perry levanto los hombros y gruño, el doctor adivino lo que quizo decir perry, el queria decir que investigaran.

Y eso hicieron, volvieron a encontrar a la resistencia y entraron, pero los volvieron a capturar como la primera vez, solo se escucho una voz diciendo

-No debieron regresar, tomaron una mala decision.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Phinbella y ferb.**

-Entra Isabella acomode las coordenadas para ir a paris, vamos- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

entraron y se encontraron debajo de la torre eifel, phineas vio a un vendedor de rosas de muchos colores y le compro un ramo a isabella y se las entrego.

-Oh gracias phineas eres muy lindo.- Dijo abrazondolo.

-Isa..be..lla me.. esta..s ahog..ando..- dijo poniendose morado phineas.

-Ah lo siento phineas.- Dijo sonrojada.

-uf..uf..uf casi me matas jeje.-

-Lo siento.-

-no te preocupes, demos un paseo-

En ese momento se encontraron con algo.. mas bien con alguien..mejor dicho algunos..

* * *

**Bueno chicos que les parecio xD? lo del capitulo pasado ya lo dije pero era para que phineas aclarara sus sentimientos hacia isabella, y quien era la voz de la segunda dimension?, que paso en la segunda dimension en esos dos dias?, porque hago tantas preguntas? xD okno bueno mañana subo otros dos capitulos y gracias a los que han dejado reviews pense que nadie comentaria porque soy malo u.u pero aun faltan muchoooos capitulos asi que tendran dos capitulos diaros hasta marzo tal vez xD, en lo que me enseño a narrar mas y detallar mas las situaciones jeje bueno erick fuera y no lo olviden CARPE DIEM.**


	5. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh, la historia es sin animo de lucro.

* * *

uf..uf..uf casi me matas jeje.- dijo phineas

-Lo siento.-

-no te preocupes, demos un paseo- Dijo phineas

En ese momento se encontraron con algo.. mas bien con alguien... mejor dicho algunos.

-Hola.-Saludaron los desconocidos

-Amm hola.- Dijeron phineas e Isabella

-Que gusto volver a verlos.- Dijeron los sujetos extraños.

-¿Para que vinieron?.-pregunto phineas. -¿Paso algo malo en su dimension?- Pregunto isabella.

-Si esta muy grave nuestra dimension, demos un paseo y se los explicaremos esta bien?.-Dijo Isabella de la segunda dimension.

-Si vamos.-Dijo phineas olvidandose de la cita.

-Hey phineas tenemos una cita ¿Recuerdas?.-Dijo isabella de la primera dimension enojada.  
**(N/A: Para diferenciar primera y segunda dimension sera, los de la primera dimension los escribire normal, a los de la segunda dimension les pondre un ''*'')**

-Podran continuar su cita despues.-Dijo phineas2*

-ah si bueno, porque estan aqui en paris?.- Pregunto isabella1

-gracias a mi amor phineas*, el nos salvo de un ataque logramos llegar yo y el a salvo al dimensionador pero nuestros amigos fueron capturados.- dijo isabella2* triste.

-Oye,espera espera ¿Que acabas de decir?, ¿Tu amor?.- Pregunto phineas1 sonrojado.

-Si,asi es, somos novios y apenas la conozco dos dias.- dijo muy feliz phineas2

-Que suerte tienes mi phineas aun no se me declara- le dijo isabella1 a isabella2*

-Pues estaban en una cita tal vez el pensaba hacerlo pero nos encontramos.- dijo isabella2*

-Bueno bueno sigamos hablando ¿Que los trajo a esta dimension?.-Pregunto phineas1

-Ah si les explicare.-Dijo isabella2*

-Hace 2 dias con su ayuda pudimos derrotar a Doofenshmirtz y lo encerramos en la carcel, Doofenshmirtz no parecia malo ahora parecia buena persona y asi lo es, el solo necesitaba su tren para volver a ser bueno, y lo dejamos salir y nos ayudo a reconstruir la dimension, gracias al intelecto de phineas pudimos reconstruir la ciudad en 1 hora, todo iba bien doofenshmirtz se mudo a su antiguo edificio y creo un inador que regreso a perry a la normalidad sin metal, pero un dia despues, ayer para ser exactos una organizacion llamada MERMELADA, nos ataco, tenian todos los estados vecinos tomados pudimos recuperarlos pero las personas que estaban en china del grupo MERMELADA se enteraron de la caida de todos sus compañeros y dejaron salir Robots Bomba, que producian una gran explosion al destruirlos no sabiamos eso hasta que llegaron a Danville nos atacaron y perdimos mucha gente de la resistencia, por fortuna nuestros amigos siguen vivos pero , El Dr Baljeet, Buford, Candace y Perry fueron capturados, Phineas habia creado un dimencionador que podia viajar en el tiempo y en dimenciones pero...- fue interrumpida por Phineas1

-Oye, Amigo phineas2 ¿como creaste ese invento?.-Pregunto phineas entusiasmado.

-Shhh.- Dijeron Isabella1 e Isabella2. -Dejame continuar- dijo Isabella2*

-Pero justo cuando iban a entrar El Dr baljeet tropezo y todos cayeron excepto yo y mi novio phineas, activamos la maquina pero una explosion atomica de los robots nos saco volando y caimos en Paris, solo pudimos ver como exploto toda danville dejando casi nada en pie, y pudimos ver a nuestros amigos vivos porque los robots no se puede dañar a si mismos y activaron su escudo y para la suerte de nuestros amigos pudieron salvarse, vinimos a su dimension para pedirles ayuda, pero si esta vez puede que alguien muera, por eso debemos llevar gente experta no queremos bajas ¿Quisieran ayudarnos?.-Decia isabella2*

-Esta bien los ayudaremos- dijo isabella.

-Si,yo tambien estoy de acuerdo.- decia phineas para luego preguntar -¿y su dimencionador del tiempo? ¿Se destruyo?-

-Si, temo que asi fue, nos desmayamos al llegar a esta dimension y desperte poco antes de que el dimensionador del tiempo explotara, pude sacar a mi preciosa novia isabella antes de la explosion.-Decia phineas2.

Isabella2 solo tomo del cuello a phineas2 y le metio una cachetada para luego besarlo apasionadamente y decirle:

-Ya idiota, no tienes que lucirte ni decirme Preciosa, sabes que no lo soy.- Decia isabella2.

Phineas1 e Isabella1 se sonrojaban a ver a sus contrapartes besarse y pelear, entonces phineas1 dijo:

-Isabella1 e Isabella2, ustedes son muy hermosas aunque no lo crean- Se sonrojo al decirle eso a las isabellas.

Isabella1 se sonrojo e Isabella2 se Enfado y le metio una cachetada a Phineas1

-Oye, ¿Hice algo malo?.- pregunto phineas1

-Si idiota, yo no soy tu novia, soy novia de ese phineas ¿Entendiste?- Dijo enfadada isabella2

Phineas2 se avergonzo, eran la misma persona ¿Porque enfadarse? y tan solo por un cumplido.

Isabella1 se atrevio a hablar y dijo -Ayer la cita con cuerpos cambiados, ahora llegan nuestras contrapartes y que ademas son novios!, no podemos tener una cita normal Phineas?!.- gritaba isabella1 -el destino siempre nos juega bromas pesadas.- seguia exclamando.

-Oigan, Oigan, tendran que explicarnos lo de cuerpos cambiados suena interesante.- Decia phineas2.

-Esta bien pero regresemos a casa.-Dijo phineas1

-¿Y la cita?- Decia isabella1

-La podemos hacer cuando ayudemos a Phineas2 e Isabella2, no crees isa?- le dijo phineas.

A isabella no le gusto la idea solo puso una cara de enfado, pero Phineas1 le tomo la cara y la beso, el beso esos dulces labios que tanto anhelaba los ultimos dias solo se limito a pensar que eran mas dulces de lo que aparentaban se separaron minutos despues cuando no tenian aire.

-Bien, la haremos despues phineas- Decia isabella1 con una voz de enamorada.

-Esta bien vamos, con ferb- Dicho esto abrio un portal con la mente hacia su casa y entraron pero antes phineas2 e isabella2, preguntaron como hizo eso. El solo respondio:

-Tendremos tiempo suficiente para explicar muchas cosas- decia phineas1

''-Ya van tres veces que beso a phineas-'' penso isabella

Entraron al portal y llegaron con ferb, les conto lo sucedido y ferb se dispuso a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

* * *

**En la segunda dimension con Perry y Doofenshmirtz.**

-No debieron volver- Decia el Dr Doofenshmirtz2 -fue la peor eleccion que pudieron tomar-

-¿Oye tu no deberias estar en la carcel?- Pregunto Doof1 en lo que perry se ponia en posicion de combate.

-No, yo soy bueno pero al perder a chu chu sentia que algo me bloqueaba la mente, no soy tan malo.

-¿Y que paso aqui porque todo esta destruido?- Preguntaba doof1

-Bien te explicare.- Doofenshmirtz2 le explico la caida de los estados vecinos y la invasion de mermelada a Danville, la bomba atomica y sus ex enemigos compañeros desaparecidos.-

-Asi que eso paso, ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- Preguntaba doof1 mientras perry asentia.

-Lo unico que pueden hacer es construir otro dimensioninador para ir a su dimension y traer a phineas y ferb **(N/A: el ya los conoce y conoce sus nombres porque se unio a ellos)**

-Hablas del chico cabeza de nacho y El niño cabeza de letra F?-Decia doof, perry le metio un puñetazo en su entrepierna por insultar a sus dueños.

-Ja ja ja, si hablo de ellos, y perry el ornitorrinco toma esto.- dijo doof2 lanzandole un traductor.

-Puedes hablar?.- Preguntaron doof1 y doof2.

-Ahh.. si..si..proba..ndo, si ya puedo hablar.-Decia perry.

-Estamos en guerra y no tardaran en encontrarnos, apenas ayer reconstruimos la ciudad y ya no hay nada, vamos a los laboratorios nesesitamos otro dimensionador. **(N/A: Doof1 solo abrio el portal pero se cerro el portal y no pueden regresar no tiene el control.)**

Llegaron a unos laboratorios y encontraron piezas para construir otro dimensionador, empezaron a construirlo y Doof2 empezo a hablar:

-Sabes me siento nostalgico la ultima vez que tome una herramienta fue cuando converti a perry en ornitocyborg.- dijo doof2

-ja ja ja, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo perry.

-¿Que quieres perry el ornitorrinco? ''-Valla que nostalgia decirle perry el ornitorrinco-''

-¿Como lograste vencerme? ¿Que fue lo que paso?.-

-Esta bien te contare.-Decia doof2

En eso Doof1 trataba de escuchar todo.

* * *

**Mientras con los chicos**

-BIen ferb ya se que otra cosa vamos a hacer hoy!.-Grito el pelirrojo

-Me encargare de los pedidos.- menciono ferb

-Oigan, ¿Y cuando vallamos a su dimension que es lo que haremos si no hay danville?-

-Buscar los cuarteles de la resistencia, son antiexplosiones, antiterremotos, antitsunamis, antitornados,antitormentas electricas y todo gracias a mi novio phineas.- Decia isabella2

-Esta bien esperemos salga todo bien.

-Si, eso espero, esa guerra es muy dificil.

* * *

**Mariokinomoto88: Gracias xD, soy nuevo en este con el paso de los fics ire mejorando saludos y carpe diem**

**Mitsuki-06: Si ya me lo habia dicho ''fhiserprice'' pero como lo dije no puedo leer todos los fics si me pudieras decir la autora para ponerla de referencia te lo agradesco saludos y carpe diem.**

**fhiserprice: Gracias xD e implemetare la idea del ''mundo de los sueños'' mas adelante. Saludos y Carpe diem**

**Bueno chicos hasta aqui este episodio xD diganme como voy y en que mejorar. ahora ¿que les paso a Dr Baljeet, Buford ,Candace y Perry? ¿Quien hizo explotar a esos robots? ¿Como vencio doof a perry el ornitorrinco aquella vez? ¿Que pasara con phineas e isabella que sus citas nunca salen bien? ¿lograran sobrevivir? Veanlo en el siguiente capitulo **  
**Erick Fuera y CARPE DIEM**


	6. La paz antes de la guerra

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh, la historia es sin animo de lucro. Continuamos con esto x**(N/A: El capitulo contiene escenas de violencia por eso marque el fic con ''T'')**

* * *

**Varios años atras.**  
-Ah hola perry el ornitorrinco, tu llegada fue muy inesperada y por inesperada quiero decir muy esperada- Dicho eso presiono el boton de un control y del piso salieron unos Normbots que capturaron al Agente P.

-Veras perry el ornitorrinco ya me canse de que frustres mis planes todos los dias, pero ahora idee un plan para poder capturarte y convertire en mi general cuando conquiste el area limitrofe mwahahahaha!.-

Perry el ornitorrinco lo vio con susto, trataba de escabullirse pero los Normbots lo tenian muy bien agarrado de las patas y de su cuello, cada vez que trataba de liberarse una descarga electrica lo dañaba mas y mas, de pronto Doofenshmirtz lo dejo libre pero Perry estaba muy exausto, de pronto Doofenshmirtz le lanzo un Boomerang atinandole al cuello , llevandolo a una mesa en la cual Doofenshmirtz le empezo a apuntar con un laser a perry, pero antes le dijo:

-Perry el ornitorrinco no pense que fuera tan facil atraparte mwahahahaha, solo lo tuve que planear un poco mas y lo logre, si que eres un Idiota no puedes ganarme jajajajajajaja!-

Perry lo miraba asombrado, habia perdido estaba atado a una mesa, ya no habia nada que pudiera salvarlo solo le quedaba una opcion ya la usaria cuando Doofenshmirtz se acercara**, **el no queriaperder tenia unos dueños que lo amaban, no tenia mucho que lo habian adoptado, pero el los queria como a su vida tenia que hacer algo, si perdia el area limitrofe seria tomada por Doofenshmirtz, pero lo mas importante el queria proteger a phineas y ferb, pero por alguna razon sabia que era casi imposible ganar asi que uso su ultima esperanza.

-Bueno perry el ornitorrinco, te convertire en Cyborg y seras mi General mwahahahaha, ahora perry el ornitorrinco te empezare a convertir en cyborg, norm ¿Podrias pasarme las pinzas y tijeras porfavor?- Pregunto.

-Esta bien señor- Entonces le entrego las tijeras.

-Gracias norm, ahora empezemos- Se acerco a su rival y entonces perry le escupio en el unico ojo, Doofenshmirtz dejo caer las tijeras, que perry el ornitorrinco uso para quitar los tornillos con los pies con lo cual quedo liberado y empezo una batalla entre los dos.

-No se metan Normbots, esta batalla es nuestra- Exclamo el hombre.

Perry solo hizo una seña tratando de decir ''-Hora de pelear-'' entonces los dos saltaron dandose un puñetazo en la cara cada uno, perry comtrataco lo lanzo contra la pared entoncees heinz se levanto humenado furioso -Maldicion ahora ire encerio- dicho eso tomo una silla se la lanzo a perry, este la esquivo con facilidad, tomo unos platos y se los lanzo a heinz dandole de llego en la cara sacandole un poco de sangre, Heinz se limpio la sangre y le lanzo las tijeras al ornitorrinco dandole en el ojo, Perry se retorcia de dolor, se saco las tijeras y las lanzo contra heinz pero este la esquivo por poco, solamente le rozo el brazo dejandole una gran herida, Heinz tomo un inador con el que relentizo a Perry, el ornitorrinco solo se quedo parado esperando su destino, heinz lo tomo delos brazos y lo puso en la mesa para empezar la operacion.

-Esto no dolera perry el ornitorrinco y cuando digo no dolera estoy diciendo que sera muy doloroso! mwahahahaha.- se rio como loco. -Valla debo aguantar mis impulsos-

Entonces heinz le cambio el ojo por un lente le puso un casco de control mental y un cuerpo metallico, le corto media cola y le puso una cola navaja, entonces creo un duplicador y creo muchos normbots mas tomando el area limitrofe y conviertiendo en cyborgs a los demas agentes secretos.

* * *

**Volviendo al presente.**  
-Valla, con que solo tuviste que darle con el relentisador, un boomerang y electrocutarlo, si que es resistente el ornitorrinco.-Exclamaba doof1 -Bien perry el ornitorrinco ya se como derrotarte- Pero perry se quito la chaqueta del mismo color de su piel y le enseño su chaleca antirelentisador.

-Con que ya lo planeaste eh ornitorrinco malo, asi no es divertido, eres un tramposo- Menciono doof. ''-Mira quien lo dice el que siempre quiere dispararme con inadores-'' penso Perry pero solo dijo -en esta dimension eres mas listo.-

-Bueno ya te explique lo que paso ahora podemos seguir con el otrodimencionador ahora, nos estan buscando ellos deben de saber que aun no estoy muerto y que traicione a la M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A pero bah da igual-

Pasada una hora acabaron el dimensionador pero cuando lo encendieron solo encendio pero rapidamente se apago, los dos Doof dijeron. -Porque no funciona, que pasa!-

-El boton de autodestruccio- les menciono perry mientras lo apuntaba.

-Ah ya recorde ahi que quitar el boton de autodestruccion, tenemos que quitarlo y ponerlo asi y asi- entonces acciono el otrodimesionador y se vieron varias dimensiones, una de cabezas gigantes, extraterrestres gigantes, burbujas gigantes, despues de varios intentos lograron ver la primera dimensiony entraron, ahora tenian que crear armas y pedir ayuda.

* * *

**Con las isabellas y los phineas.**

Mientras los chicos recreaban sus inventos, y los duplicaban Phineas no podia aguantar mas al fin habia entendido a la perfeccion sus sentimientos, pero tenia miedo lo que pudiera pasar dejo caer sus llave para ir con isabella que seguia construyendo entonces la tomo por la espalda y le dijo:

-¿Quien soy?-  
-¿Phineas?-

Entonces phineas la beso y le dijo :

-Tu que crees?- ella solo respondio con voz de enamorada y ala vez sonrojada, -oh phineas eres el mejor- el solo se sonrojo y le respondio- Is...abell...ella.. ¿Quieres ser mi.. mi.. no..vi..a?- pregunto con brillo en sus ojos.

Solo respondio -SI..SIIII,SIIII espere mucho para esto- entonces se lanzo encima de phineas y le dejo toda la cara besuqueada. -Isabella, eso fue muy excitante- dijo todo mareado por los besos.

Isabella2 e Phineas2 solo se miraron entre si y aplaudieron..

-Bravo, Bravo que bien que ahora esten juntos igual que nosotros, pero tenemos una guerra que ganar podemos seguir?-

-Si, sigamos- dijo con una gran sonrisa phineas, entonces detras de el se abrio un portal y de ahi salieron Doof1, Doof2 y perry.

-Ah ahi estas perry-

-si aqui estoy-

-Hola-Saludaron los doof.

-Hola-Saludaron todos. -¿Como esta la situacion en su dimension a mejorado?-

-no, por desgracia , no quedo nada, y todos estan desaparecidos- menciona doof2 con una mirada de tristeza.

-Bueno, que esperan tenemos que planear todo, el ataque y acabar de crear las armas, mientras descansen un poco-menciono phineas -ademas ya tendremos tiempo de salvarlos, con el nuevo invento que acabo de hacer con la ayuda de isabella- menciono el nombre de esta ultima y suspiro un ahh enamorado,

* * *

**Bueno fue corto no tenia inspiracion pero ya vendra xD, ¿Que invento habla phineas?, ¿que pasara con su noviasgo? ¿podran rescatar a los demas? ¿que miembro de ''MERMELADA'' fue el que destruyo danville?. bueno esperemos el proximo capitulo adios xD NO LO OLVIDEN CARPE DIEM**


	7. Algo de pelea

Hola amigos de Fanfiction tenía varios días sin actualizar pero ahí les va el próximo capitulo, espero acabar el fic antes de junio, porque según mis cálculos serán mas de 100 capítulos ONG! Así que preparados !  
**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh.**

_**Capitulo Vll**_

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio de Phineas, primero tenían que reconstruir los inventos para atacar las segunda dimensión. Despues de una hora terminaron de reconstruir todos, entonces empezaba la planificación para el ataque, solo había un pequeño detalle.

-¿Alguien sabe donde estará el que destruyo Danville?- pregunta el pelirojo

-No, no lo sabemos, pero estoy seguro de que fue mi antiguo enemigo de la M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A- Añade doof2.

-¿Y quien es su antiguo enemigo de esa organización?- menciona la morocha. –Estoy seguro de que fue '' El Dr. Alois Everard Elisabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunter Geilen Gary Cooper Von Rodenstein''.-

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto ferb.

-SI, porque escuche rumores de que todos fueron derrocados pero, no escuche nada sobre el.-

-Entonces debe de ser el- añade Perry.

-¿Y como lo encontraremos?- cuestiona el pelirrojo. –Facil, creen un localizador tomen ADN del Rodney de esta dimensión y lo podremos encontrar.- añade Perry.

-Esta bien pero cuando terminemos con esto crearemos el plan.-

-Okey- mencionan todos al unisono.

Entonces Phineas y Ferb se ponen en marcha con lo encargado, no tardaron ni siquiera 3 minutos en hacer el localizador ahora tenían que ir al departamento de Rodney, le pidieron a los Doofenshmirtz que los llevaran, Heinz y Heinz solo aceptaron, tomaron el auto y se fueron, el apartamento de Rodney estaba a tan solo 2 calles, entraron le pidieron un pelo del brazo y se retiraron, ya de vuelta a el patio Flynn-Fletcher insertaron el pelo en el invento y se activo el Gps diciendo que Rodney de esa dimensión estaba en el supermercado, entonces le avisaron a los Doofenshmirtz que acabaron y que tenían que planificar el plan:

-Bien, el plan, yo he pensado mas o menos como efectuar el plan y será asi.- dice phineas –una vez que estemos en la otra dimensión, activaremos este invento que hace que podamos traspasar las cosas, si nos atacan lo podremos activar y no nos harán daño, les dare unas cámaras para que puedan cegar a los robots, y quiero que Doof2, Isabella y Yo rescatemos a los chicos mientras que Tu phineas e Isabella y Heinz iran tras rodney para detenerlo, les puedo proporcionar cualquier invento que quieran, solo elíjanlo,- Dicho esto phineas2 tomo unas gafas para ver a travez de las paredes, tomo un trompo gigante que ahora con un botón se hacia caja, y tomo una lata de queso. –¿Es encerio? ¿una lata de queso?- refunfuña isabella2. –Bueno entonces yo tomare la bola de boliche gigante, y este guante con pelota de beisbol.-

-Yo tomare, este gancho, este bat, y también tomare esta maquina que crea lo que toque en helados.- dijo doof.

-Bueno nosotros iremos sin equipamento, tenemos un radio interdimensional si algo sale mal Buford, Baljeet, Django y las exploradoras iran al rescate con la manada de toros los arboles y todo lo que puedan llevar.- menciona phineas.

-Phineas, ¿no crees que debemos llevar algo por lo menos?. Menciona la morocha.

-Ah, ¡si! Llevemos el guante y la pelota nos será muy útil, además de nuestra esfera que nos hace traspasar lo que sea.-

-Entonces vamos a ir o que?-

-Si si espera ya abro el portal- dijo phineas tomando el control remoto abriendo un portal hacia la segunda dimensión –Bueno, una vez dentro no hay marcha atrás tengan cuidado.-

-Esta bien- dijeron todos al unisono.

Entonces todos entraron y vieron una Danville destrozada casi nada en pie, todos se sorprendieron menos los Heinz y Perry pues ya lo habían visto, pero seguía siendo lamentable la perdida de tantas phineas hablo :

-Bien chicos es hora de meter el ADN de ese científico loco, y transportarnos a donde esta el.-

-Esto es peligroso asi que cuidado.- menciona la morocha.

Phineas pulso un botón rojo y localizo a rodney, el se encontraba en Paris, entonces pensó en transportarse a ese lugar y apareció enfrente de rodney. **(N/A: recuerden que el invento le dio poderes capítulos antes de este,)**

De un segundo a otro estaban frente a el pero enjaulados.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué aparecimos aquí? En una jaula.- pregunta Heinz.

-No lose tratare de sacarnos de aquí tomen mi brazo.- Pero algo paso no se teletransportaron entonces Rodney hablo:

-Jajajajaja, por si no lo sabían tengo un radar en todo el mundo sobre los cambios magneticos,, los detecte y cayeron en mi trampa jajajajaja.-

-¿Pero como supo que íbamos a aparecer en la jaula?- pregunta Perry

-No lose, simplemente fue Suerte.-

-¿Por qué haces esto Rodney?. Deja en paz a la gente reconstruye Danville, algún dia seras derrocado es mejor ser un gobernante de bien, que un dictador- le dice doof2

-Callate! ¿Preguntas porque lo hago?lo hago porque nadie respeta a Alois Everard Elisabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunter Geilen Gary…..- fue interrumpido

-Callese no queremos oir ese nombre de mujer ''elizabeth''- dijo isabella2

Entonces isabella1 le susurro a phineas –llama a los chicos- phineas responde –aun no tengo una idea mira ¿Vez esa palanca de ahí? La intentare bajar con la pelota de beisbol.-

-¡Dejen de hablar malditos intrusos acabare con ustedes MOCOSOS!.- Grita rodney-No!- grita phineas entonces rodney se acerca para darle una bofetada, pero Perry le lanza queso en los ojos y queda cegado por unos segundos, entonces phineas aprovecha para sacar su guante y la pelota y mueve la palanca y salen huyendo, en ese momento rodney deja de estar cegado por el queso, pero Isabella2 saca una cámara y lo vuelve a cegar momentáneamente entonces empiezan a correr y encuentran una ventana, Doofenshmirtz saca su gancho y lo tira, como el edificio era de 20 pisos, tuvo que tirar para abajo y para su suerte se gancho en una ventana muy cerca del suelo y se lanzaron todos logrando escapar, pero rodney grita –ROBOTS TRAS ELLOS!-

-Corran- Grita phineas. Pero los robots eran muy rapidos y alcanzaron al grupo entonces se hizo una pelea eran 30 robots contra nuestros amigos. Y empezó una pelea.

un robot saco una metralleta disparándole al ornitorrinco pero este le esquivaba entonces salto por encima del robot pero el robot saco un maso y lo golpeo como si fuera una pelota, Perry se levanto y ahora se deslizo por debajo de los pies del robot le pateo un pie, el robot callo y Perry le arranco la cabeza, esa cabeza se la tiro a otro robot que exploto e hizo explotar 3 mas ahora solo quedaban 25.

Entonces los doof estaban rodeados por 10 robots y fueron atacados por lasers pero solo al doof de la primera dimensión lo toco haciéndole un daño en el brazo, esto hizo que se enfadara y con su bat atravesó el pecho de un robot, luego doof 2 le puso las manos para que saltara doof1 corrio, tomo impulso y bateo a 4 de un solo movimiento ahora ya no estaban tan rodeados, doof 2 vio que pasaba un camión de agua tomo el gancho le quito un pedazo de pie a un cyborg entonces disparo a la llanta del camión y esta se desinflo, derrapando y atropellando a los 5 robots faltantes, ahora solo quedaban 15.

En ese momento phineas e isabella2 peleaban contra siete cyborgs, a mano limpia, entonces los dos tomaron impulso saltaron encima de la cabeza de un cyborg y se la quitaron con las manos entre los dos luego phineas2 le guiño un ojo a isabella2 dandole a entender que lo siguiente seria en juego, entonces phineas le dio un pase a isabella esta remato de chilena atravesando a dos robots, entonces phineas1 les regreso la cabeza con el pie, y le callo a phineas2 este empezó a hacer dominadas, se la paso a isabella luego la miro de reojo, corrió con ella se tomaron de las manos y patearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo con su pie eliminando a los robots faltantes de un solo tiro entonces una explosión se hizo presente y se besaron. Entonces phineas1 hablo:

-Lo podemos hacer mejor ¿Verdad isabella?- isabella solo se sonrojo y dijo –Claro phineas- entonces tomaron carrera contra los 8 robots faltantes, phineas tomo una manguera de bomberos que estaba en una pared y empezó a hacer –ajuaaaaa- entonces tomo a un robot y lo empezó a girar eliminando a 6 robots con el giro, entonces solo quedo uno e isabella dijo -¿Juntos?- -el pelirrojo respondió –Claro novia-  
Los dos corrieron juntos le quitaron el sombrero fedora a Perry entonces tomados de la mano saltaron hacia el ultimo robot ambos se pusieron en un hombro patearon la cabeza sacándola de su lugar, entonces phineas lanzo el sombrero para arriba y cayo a la cabeza robot, entonces phineas beso a isabella justo atrapando la cabeza para que no vieran su beso.

-Bueno eso estuvo bien, pero a la otra no destruyas a todos los robots phineas- dijo isabella. Phineas se sonrojo y contesto –Esta bien ahora hay que ir a por rodney, pero antes comamos algo,estoy seguro que se escapo,lo buscaremos mas tarde tenemos que descanzar.-

-Si descansemos un rato-Dijeron todos.

-Esta bien,- y se fueron de la mano a un hotel a descanzar.

Pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los estaba observando…

**Hola chicos cuanto tiempo? Espero ir mejorando las escenas no soy muy experto pero algo es algo. Bueno adiós y saludos a Fhiserprice.**

ErickFuera . Carpediem.


End file.
